


A cold drink on the cold balcony

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KageHina week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Angry Kageyama Tobio, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Cheating, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KageHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: I don't know how to summarise things but this is day one (first meeting) of my KageHina week 2020 collection.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788649
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	A cold drink on the cold balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an au where Kageyama went to Aoba Johsai after middle school along with the rest of his middle school teammates. He doesn't get to play in many matches because Oikawa is the starting setter but he still turns up for practice. He also hasn't really changed that much since middle school so most of the other first years still hate him.

To say that Kageyama did not want to be at this party was the understatement of the century. He'd much rather be at home studying for his midterms and that said a lot. Did he have a choice in the matter though? No, he absolutely did not because the other first years on Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team had decided that it was a great idea to drag him here even though none of them liked him and they were guaranteed to have a better time without him there. Thinking about it that perfectly explained to him why they abandoned him the moment they walked through the doors. Oh well, he didn’t need Kunimi and Kindaichi around to get through this. It’s not like the booming pop music, that he’d never listened to before and wasn’t planning on it ever again, was making his head throb uncontrollably and the dim lighting with occasional strobes was seeping into his brain, making him feel like he was going to be sick. The rate of his breathing had been gradually increasing since he entered the party; he’d only been in there for twenty minutes maximum and he already felt like he was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen any second now. Were the walls really closing in on him or was that just his imagination?

Jesus, he really needed a drink right now; maybe that would stop him from feeling so tense. You weren’t supposed to feel tense at parties, right? He walked over to a nearby table, making sure to stay clear of anyone walking by as he didn’t want to accidentally start a fight right now, and poured himself a drink, raising the cup to his lips and taking the first sip. He never remembered alcohol tasting this bitter but, mind you, it had been a hot minute since he last drank. Did he care about how it tasted? Of course he didn’t, he just needed to get it into his system and hopefully not throw it straight back up; with the way his stomach was feeling right now he had to consider throwing up as a possibility.

Maybe he should finish his drink outside so he could, you know, get some air. He made his way to the balcony door, noticing along the way quite how nice this house was, whoever owned this house was clearly very rich. They probably had the type of parents who let them get away with murder. If Kageyama ever threw a party like this, not that he would, his parents would maim the shit out of him the second they saw the house. He opened the door, taking in a breath of the air. It felt good to get some air that wasn’t contaminated by the collective alcohol breath of a room full of drunk high school students in his lungs. He leaned against the brick wall and took a swig of his drink, looking out over the surroundings.

For a moment, he was calm and content with himself but then he heard what sounded like sniffling from beside him. He looked down to where the noise was coming from and was met with a small, ginger boy, crying on the floor with his knees hugged into his chest. Kageyama internally groaned; he wasn’t in the mood to deal with a crying person today. Also what the hell was a middle school kid even doing at a high school party? Was this someone’s little brother that had just tagged along? Either way, he wasn’t his problem to deal with. He couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid though, he was crying pretty hard. Should he try and comfort him? Probably not, he’s only tried comforting someone once before and he’d made the situation worse within the first few seconds of him talking. Still, he felt like just leaving him here was the wrong answer to the situation. “…Hey shrimp.” He finally built up the courage to try and calm him down, sitting down beside him but making sure not to get too close. “What’s up? You’re crying like you just got stabbed.”

The small ginger tensed up and wiped his eyes before plastering on a smile and looking at the raven haired one. “I’m not crying! See, perfectly happy!” He lied through his teeth and he wasn’t doing a good job of it. To be honest, his still teary eyes and occasional sniffling probably wasn’t helping him convince the other that he was ok.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink. “Yeah, I wasn’t born yesterday. Either you’re stoned as fuck or you’ve been crying and you don’t smell like weed.” He looked at the boy again, taking in some of his features and settling on the fact that he can’t be older than a middle school first year. He was tiny with fluffy ginger hair and an absolute baby face. He was cute but he probably shouldn’t be thinking that while the poor kid was literally crying. Either way, he just had the urge to protect him which was pretty rare for him. “So are you going to tell me what’s upset you or am I going to have to pry it out of you?”

Hinata sighed and wiped his eyes one last time before giving up because he couldn’t stop crying anyway. “Fine but it’s going to sound a bit, you know, pathetic…” He’d never actually given a second thought about how what he was saying sounded until around about now but can you really blame him? His insecurities were running haywire in his mind and he didn’t know how to calm them back down.

The taller male put the now empty cup down on the floor and folded his arms, wishing the kid would just spit out what’s wrong so he can calm him down quickly and… well, he didn’t know what he was going to do after that but it’d surely be better than this. “You won’t know if it’ll sound pathetic until you say it so spit it out already.” It wasn’t supposed to come out as rude as it did but oh well, you can’t take back words. He just hoped it didn’t upset the boy any more than he already was.

Hinata wasn’t offended by it at all and it was basically impossible for him to be any more upset than he was currently. A small, very feeble smile came onto his face and he laughed, only a little. “Well, you’re not wrong there…” In all honestly, he wasn’t too fond of the idea of spilling his heart out to a complete stranger but he needed to get it off his chest. He looked out over the horizon, his eyes glazing over slightly. “…He cheated on me…” Tears started spilling down his face once again. “It was my fault though! I should’ve known I wasn’t good enough for him…” He sniffled, trying to wipe his ears again but they wouldn’t stop coming.

Ok, now Kageyama felt bad. The poor kid couldn’t be older than twelve and he’d already had his heart broken like that. “Hey, don’t go talking like that.” He furrowed his brow. If he’d got cheated on and was crying about it now, that meant whoever did it was at this party. “You were plenty good enough and he was stupid to do that to you.” He wiped under the boy’s eyes to get rid of his tears. “Don’t waste your tears on him, he doesn’t deserve it.”

The other boy’s words only made Hinata cry harder. He flinched away from his touch when he wiped under his eyes even though he knew that the stranger was just trying to help him calm down. “No it is my fault! He was kind enough to give someone like me a chance and I blew it!” He blubbed, tears still streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. “I shouldn’t be surprised, I knew he was too good for me and here I am crying over it anyway…”

“He’s not too good for you.” He grabbed the ginger’s shoulders, not too hard though he didn’t want to hurt him, and shifted so he was in front of him, looking into his eyes. “Pay attention kid because I’m not going to say this again. People who cheat are scum. It doesn’t matter how good looking they are or how kind they may seem, they are not worthy of your sorrow and they are not worthy of your guilt. Never feel like it’s your fault, ok?” The boy nodded and Kageyama smiled, clearly he understood what he meant. “Good…” He ruffled his hair gently, trying to lighten the mood. “If you don’t mind me asking, who are they? Are they here?”

Hinata nodded again. “Yeah, he’s here… his name’s Tohru Oikawa, you probably know him…” He didn’t remember exactly how his relationship with Oikawa had started. The captain seemed to have taken an interest in the ginger boy after one of their practice games together. Oikawa was playing setter, he remembered how talented he was pretty clearly, and he’d made it clear to Hinata that he’d love to set to him one day. That little meeting spiraled into endless attempts from the brunet to get the small boy to transfer to Aoba Johsai, all of which failed but you know what it did spark? A beautiful relationship between the two of them. Well, it was a beautiful relationship up until tonight when Hinata walked in on his boyfriend and that spiky-haired third year making out with each other. Tohru had begged him to believe him, that it wasn’t what it looked like but he knew the truth. He might only be a first year but he wasn’t stupid.

A glare formed on Kageyama’s face, causing the smaller boy to shiver and cower away from him. “I hope I didn’t just hear you right.” He growled his words slightly, not meaning to intimidate the ginger as much as he did but here we are. “Wait here.” He stood up and stormed back inside. He was going to absolutely rip the brunet’s head off when he found him. How could he break the heart of the boy, who he now assumed was actually in high school, like that? It’s wrong, so fucking wrong! He’s always hated cheaters, not from a personal experience or anything it’s just how he is, and after this encounter with the small boy, he hated Oikawa to.


End file.
